The Hello Kitty Doll
by HelloKittysLover
Summary: This scary story is based on the movie "Young Adult" with some of the character's names changed slightly and Brian (based on me) is added as a new character. However, this story is supposed to be scary and is not for children.


In a small town in Minnesota, there lived a young woman named Mavis Stapleton. Mavis was thirty-six years old and worked as an author of young adult novels. She was a beautiful woman. She was tall and thin and had fair skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes, but her personality was the opposite. She was whiny, bitchy, and just plain mean. She also had a very bad temper and if somebody made a mistake, she would have a major temper tantrum.

The main cause of her bitchy personality was because she had been shunned by her ex-boyfriend Buddy Spade who had recently gotten remarried and had his first child with his new wife Bethany. That made Mavis feel very jealous. She had loved her ex-boyfriend a lot. He even impregnated Mavis when she was twenty years old, but had a miscarriage when she was twelve weeks pregnant. Mavis was unable to conceive another child after the miscarriage. Mavis remained in a relationship with her ex-boyfriend for several more years. But soon, Mavis's boyfriend broke up with her because he fell in love with the woman who later became his wife. This made Mavis very angry.

One thing that stood out about Mavis was that she has a passion for Hello Kitty. Hello Kitty was her favorite cartoon character and Mavis often wore a Hello Kitty shirt. She claimed that it was her favorite shirt. Most people did not pay much attention to Mavis's Hello Kitty shirt. However, there was one particular person who liked her shirt. One day, Mavis's doorbell rang. She answered the door and saw a young man standing in her doorway. He was short and thin and he had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He looked like he was in his early twenties. The man introduced himself. "Hi. My name is Brian Hart and I have just moved to here from California. I recently graduated from college and moved to here today." he said and he shook Mavis's hand. "Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you." said Mavis trying to be friendly.

Right after Brian shook Mavis's hand, he noticed the Hello Kitty shirt that Mavis was wearing. On the shirt, Hello Kitty was wearing blue overalls and a blue bow on her right ear; she was carrying a red apple. Brian was mesmerized by the shirt because he was a big fan of Hello Kitty and blue was his favorite color. "I really admire your Hello Kitty shirt." he said. "Why thank you! That's very kind of you." said Mavis feeling flattered. "I'm a big fan of Hello Kitty and my house is decorated with Hello Kitty products." explained Brian. "Would you like to come to my house to see them?" "Why certainly!" replied Mavis and they went to Brian's house.

When they got to Brian's house, Brian showed Mavis his Hello Kitty collection. He also showed him his cat named Kitty who was a Japanese bobtail cat like Hello Kitty. She even wore a red bow on her right ear, just like Hello Kitty. Mavis was very impressed with Brian's collection. She had never met a man who liked Hello Kitty so much before. "Brian. How old are you?" asked Mavis. "23. What about you?" asked Brian. "I'm 36." answered Mavis. "Are you gay?" asked Mavis. "Certainly not!" laughed Brian. "I adore women. Would you like to hang out with me sometime?" "I guess so." said Mavis.

After Brian had finished unpacking his moving boxes, he and Mavis went to the Sanrio store together many times to buy Hello Kitty products. Sometimes, they would have dinner together, go out for sorbet, and watch movies together. Brian would read and review Mavis's books too. For the first time in a long time, Mavis started to be nice to people again. Then one day, Brian said: "Would you like to do a birthday card exchange next year?" "Absolutely." said Mavis. "When is your birthday?" "My birthday is on March 16th. When is yours?" asked Brian. "August 7th." replied Mavis.

Since Brian had moved into his new house back in June, Mavis's birthday came first. On the day of Mavis's birthday, Brian went to her house for her birthday party. For her birthday, Brian gave Mavis a chocolate cake shaped like Hello Kitty's face, a Hello Kitty doll that looked just like the one on her shirt, a Hello Kitty birthday card, and $100 in cash. Mavis was very happy about her gifts. When Brian's birthday came, Mavis hosted a Saint Patrick's Day-themed birthday party for Brian at her house because his birthday is on Saint Patrick's Eve and he is a quarter Irish. For his birthday, Mavis gave him a chocolate cake shaped like Hello Kitty's face, a Hello Kitty doll from Build-a-Bear Workshop dressed in a Saint Patrick's Day dress, a Hello Kitty Easter basket filled with chocolate bunnies (Brian's favorite treat), a Hello Kitty birthday card, and $200 in cash. Brian was very happy with his presents. Mavis told Brian that normally, she would have given him $100, but instead, she gave him $200 because he was a very special friend to him.

Mavis was right. Brian had always been a very special friend to Mavis because he taught her to be a nice person. Unfortunately, that was all about to change. One day as Mavis went out on an errand, she saw Buddy and his family out shopping. His wife Bethany was pushing their daughter in a stroller. When Mavis saw them, she lost her temper and yelled at Buddy for abandoning her. When Buddy tried to explain, Mavis punched him in the face. Bethany called the police and Mavis was arrested for assaulting Buddy. At the trial, Mavis was found guilty and was sentenced to a year in prison. During her prison time, Brian felt lonely.

When Mavis was released from prison, Brian was very happy. He was so happy that he bought Mavis a Hello Kitty doll as a welcome home present. But Mavis was not the friendly person Brian once knew. Her prison time made her forlorn and bitter like she was before she knew Brian. When Mavis saw the doll, she shoved it into Brian's face and pushed him to the ground. Later, Brian called Mavis on the telephone and tried to discuss her behavior, but she told him to get lost and hung up on him.

Things went on that way for a long time. Until one night, something happened! As Mavis was climbing into her bed to fall asleep for the night, she heard a voice. "I know what you have been doing." said the voice. "Who said that?" asked Mavis nervously. "I did." said the voice again. "Who are you?" asked Mavis. "I'm Hello Kitty." said the voice. Mavis looked around and saw the Hello Kitty doll that Brian had given to her on her birthday a couple years ago sitting on her dresser. It was surrounded by a glowing yellow light. Suddenly, the doll stood up and walked over to Mavis. "You have been very mean to your friend Brian." scolded the doll. "You beat Buddy and got sentenced to prison. You ought to be ashamed of yourself." "I'm very sorry!" sobbed Mavis. "It's too late now! The damage is done." said the doll. "Now you must pay the price!" Suddenly, the doll began to climb up Mavis's body. Soon, the doll reached her shoulders and wrapped its arms around Mavis's neck. Mavis screamed with terror.

The next morning, Brian found Mavis lying dead in her bedroom. The Hello Kitty doll had strangled Mavis to death, but Brian thought that Mavis had died by committing suicide. Brian called Mavis's parents who came over to the house to mourn Mavis's death. After Mavis's funeral, there was a large estate sale at her house. Mavis got to inherit all of Mavis's Hello Kitty products. He got to keep the doll that had strangled Mavis because he had given it to her as a birthday present two years ago, but he sold Mavis's Hello Kitty shirt at the estate sale because he did not fit in it. Mavis's dog was given to her parents. Brian kept the doll that had strangled Mavis in his bedroom right next to his bed. Luckily, the doll never came to life again.

A few months after the estate sale, a single woman moved into Mavis's old house. The woman was also a Hello Kitty fan like Mavis. Brian began to like this woman, but that is another story.

The End


End file.
